He's A Blacksmith
by QuidditchGirl30
Summary: Re-posted. Pre COTBP. All Elizabeth hears about Will is "he's a blacksmith." After two years, she'll finally have a response. Cheesy, but that's what we like .W/E. R


**He's A Blacksmith**

Elizabeth Swann chewed her lip and paced her room, her eyes darting anxiously out the window. It was nearing teatime, and she still hadn't received any word from the young blacksmith. She looked down at her blue dress. It was very lovely, and she had it made for just this occasion. It wasn't really fancy, so she could wear it in that stuffy room where he worked, but she knew he would love it. She secretly smiled to herself, knowing that blue was his favorite color.

Restlessly, she looked out the window toward Mr. Brown's shop. Sure enough, a brown-haired man was unlocking the door. She smiled gleefully and rushed out of her room and downstairs. She was about to open the door when an arm stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going on the day of your birthday party?"

Elizabeth sighed and looked her father in the eye. "I am going to see Will."

Governor Swann shook his head in dismay and walked over to the table. "Elizabeth, why are you so interested in that boy, hmm?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of brandy. "You two were very close friends, I understand that, but your newly grown infatuation with him is very disturbing, as of late. After all, he is a blacksmith."

She rolled her eyes, frustrated at his words. "Father, we've gone over this loads of times. He is _not_ just a blacksmith. Will is…my _best friend_. He is always there for me when no one else is. Why are you so bothered by our friendship?"

He took a sip of his brandy. "Because, Elizabeth, this constant need to see him and your intimate friendship has caused me to believe you fancy him."

Elizabeth gaped at him, consciously aware of her cheeks growing warm. "Father! I do not fancy Will! Honestly, can't you allow me _one friend_? I don't have any others! And it is not 'intimate!'"

Governor Swann slammed the empty glass on the table in frustration, causing her to jump back. "Do not try to make me guilty with that 'no friends' talk! I have spoiled you ever since-,"

"But that's just it, Father!" she cried, exasperated. "You have spoiled me with material things that do not matter. I do not care as much for embroidery or a pretty dress as I used to," she said, softening her voice. "Now please, Father. _Please_ let me go see Will. He just got back from his deliveries and I haven't seen him in a fortnight. I miss him, Father."

He sighed, defeated. "Very well. Go on. But be back in time for you party!" he cried after her. He watched her glide down the steps, grinning like mad. "And that is what I am afraid of," he muttered.

XXXWILLABETHXXX

Elizabeth reached the Blacksmith's shop, pausing a taking a breath. She took off her hat and fanned her face, letting her golden curls fall to her waist. She then put the hat on a nearby barrel and snuck into the shop.

He was already at work on another sword. She smiled sadly. He just got back from delivering swords to various towns along the Caribbean, and there he was, making another sword, as if he never left.

She shut the door behind her at stood there, watching him. His back was to her, and the melodic pattern of the forging of the sword and his dedicated focus caused him not to realize her presence. He was sweating, the fire creating a moist glow around him. His hair, as always, was tied back with a small, black piece of cloth. His shirt was clinging to him from the humid air, causing Elizabeth to slip a devilish grin as she watched his muscular back.

'_Father would kill me if he could hear my thoughts.'_

The fact was, that Elizabeth Swann, Governor's Swann, did indeed fancy William Turner, the blacksmith's apprentice. And, hopefully, he fancied her back. She smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Hello, Will."

He wheeled around, bringing his mallet high above him. He instantly relaxed when he recognized her. "Elizabeth," he breathed, smiling.

He dropped the contents in his hands rushed over to her. She embraced him, not minding that the Blacksmith's shop did indeed have windows. He twirled her around with ease. _'His swordplay does pay off,' _she laughed to herself.

She pulled away and looked him over. "William Turner, you have not changed at all since I last saw you."

He laughed out loud, something she usually rarely saw. "I've only been gone a fortnight, Elizabeth! But you…" he smiled shyly, "grow more beautiful each and every day, so I am in awe of your beauty."

She blushed and giggled in a rather un-ladylike fashion. He took her hand and led her out the back door of the shop, where they had a small, but comfortable area of seclusion.

She bit her lip, enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers. "My birthday party is tonight, and I would rather enjoy your company." She paused. "Father…invited you, didn't he?"

Will rolled his eyes and squeezed her hand. "Of course, Miss Swann," he said reassuringly.

She huffed. 'Will, stop it. You know I hate it when you call me that."

He grinned and then stopped in his tracks. He frowned in confusion and felt his pockets. Elizabeth watched in amusement as he searched for whatever valuable he was looking for. He bit his lip, clearly worried as to where it went, and then his face lit up. He pulled a chain out of his back pocket with a quiet, but triumphant cheer.

Elizabeth gasped as he held it out to her. It was a simple gold chain, but hanging off it was an intricately designed diamond, with emeralds carved in the side. All of it was carved in gold. Tears glittered in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Will…how-how were you…able…?"

She didn't mean it to sound that way, so she was grateful that his eyes softened and he helped her fasten in around her neck. "I get orders for swords every once in a while that require gems, or jewelry, or what have you. And it was very difficult to find you a…err…worthy gift. So I decided to…err…nick a few gems and use it for a necklace for you."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You…you _made this for me_?" she breathed.

He flushed and shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't like it, I can just find-,"

"Oh, Will!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him. "It is the most precious gift I've ever received. Thank you."

She pulled away so that she could see his face, but she kept her arms around his neck. His eyes locked with hers, and her cheeks reddened.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered, sending shivers down her spine. His breath tickled her nose as he leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her nose bumped his and she smiled. He then pressed his lips to hers.

The softness of his lips surprised her, and the tender way his hand caressed her face caused goose bumps to run up and down her arms. His arm around her waist tightened as he deepened the kiss. Elizabeth ran her fingers through his dark, curly hair. Pure elation coursed through her body. She was _kissing_ William Turner, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

But as soon as it began, it stopped. He pulled away quickly, leaving Elizabeth with her eyes unfocused and puffy, red lips. "Wha-whazza matter?" she asked dreamily.

He shook his head, swallowing hard. "I-we can't, Elizabeth."

She frowned and stepped away from him. "Why not?"

He looked around, as if looking for an escape. "You're beautiful, Elizabeth. You're the Governor's daughter and tonight is when all the suitors are going to look for your hand. And I…well, I'm only a blacksmith."

She stared at him long and hard, tears welling up in her eyes. _Why_ was everyone telling her such a stupid thing? "There is only one man that I will _ever_ marry, William Turner. I don't care whether he's a blacksmith, or a pirate, or…or…oh, I don't know," she paused, exasperated. "My heart, William Turner, belongs to you. It's always belonged to you."

And with that, she turned and fled toward her home, leaving William Turner standing in shock.

XXXWILLABETHXXX

Elizabeth looked at her slim figure in the mirror and winced. Oh, her corset was absolutely _dreadful_. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and even thought she could, the air left her lips in painful rasps. For distraction, she pinched her cheeks, for they were awfully pale, but her eyes were automatically drawn to the necklace on her neck. She fingered it lovingly. Oh, William.

"Miss Swann! It is time," her maid, Estrella, called from the doorway. Elizabeth took a deep breath and headed toward the ballroom.

"_Tonight is when all the suitors are going to look for your hand…"_

Elizabeth shook Will's voice out of her head as she descended down the stairs. Voices flooded through the opened door across the foyer, and her father greeted her at the entranceway.

"You look beautiful," he said, smiling. He linked his arm through hers and brought her into the grand ballroom.

At least a hundred people were silenced and looked up at Elizabeth. She gulped and nervously smiled. The women were in extravagant dresses and looked at her impatiently, and the men gazed upon her in a way that made her feel like a prize to be won. Her corset seemed to tighten around her waist, and she automatically put her hand upon her new necklace. Thankfully, her father spoke for her and soon the violinists picked up where they had left off and the dancing began.

Elizabeth scanned the crowd, but was soon distracted when her father led her right to Lieutenant Norrington. "May I have this dance, Miss Swann?"

She resisted the urge to wince and was about to politely decline, when she saw her father's face. "Er…of course, Lieutenant."

He led her to the dance floor and immediately fell in-step with the waltz. Now that she was moving at a somewhat faster pace, her corset seemed even tighter, and she felt her cheeks flush. At every chance, she glanced at the doorway, hopeful that Will would come and prevent her from suffocating on the dance floor, but he never appeared. It came as a mild surprise to her that after a few excruciating moments, she started to enjoy Norrington's company. He was a very intelligent man, and wasn't as completely boring as she thought.

But, nevertheless, she was relieved when the waltz ended, and she was free to leave his side. She smiled and curtsied Norrington before she headed toward the garden, desperate for some fresh and cool hair.

She practically raced down the marble steps toward the cliffs. Her breaths were shortened and she gulped for air. She leaned on the ruined rock that acted as a railing for the drop-off to the ocean. The corset seemed to be one big rope, being pulled tighter and tighter. Her face grew even warmer, and she coughed frantically. The air seemed to be sucked out of her lungs.

"Elizabeth?" a warm hand rested on her shoulder.

She keeled over in pain, trying hysterically to breathe in oxygen. "My---corset---can't---"

She didn't need to finish her sentence, for her dress had been ripped off her, and her corset followed. She gulped in air, falling to her knees. The same warm hand rubbed her back, and a familiar voice whispered soothing words in her ear.

Once she got her bearings straight, she shakily got to her feet. "W-Will?" "Shh…it's all right. I'm here." The deep but gentle rumble of his voice sent shivers down her spine, and as she turned to take him in, a handsome young man stood before her, and not the boy she grew up with.

His dark, curly hair was still tied back, though it seemed washed and brushed through. He seemed to wear an expensive, or at least a fashionable button-front doublet and overcoat. He wore a matching hat with a large feather. Even though that was quite amusing to Elizabeth, she admired his efforts.

"You look quite handsome, Will," she whispered, smiling.

He blushed a bit and looked down at his shoes. "Well, it's not much-oh my, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry," he reached down and picked up her torn dress. "I ruined your dress. I…I really didn't mean to…it's…it's just-"

Elizabeth giggled at his ramblings and gently took the dress from his hands. "You saved my life, William Turner, and that's all that matters."

Will gave her a roguish smile. "Do I get a reward?"

Elizabeth was slightly taken aback by his sudden boldness, but nonetheless she stepped closer to him. "Of course you do."

She reached up and pulled the knot out of his ribbon, causing his hair to fall to his shoulders. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stood on her tiptoes, and their lips were merely inches apart…

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth and Will jumped apart and turned to face the livid voice. There stood Governor Swann, outrage etched all over his face. His eyes were bulging and his face was turning purple.

"_What_…are you doing with my _daughter_?" he seethed, pointing an accusing finger at Will. "And," his finger swiveled to Elizabeth, "_why_ are you only in your shift?"

Elizabeth looked down at the dress in her hands and the corset lying nearby. "I…er…couldn't breathe, and the Will saved me by…er…ripping it off."

The Governor's face seemed to go from purple to red, and it relieved Elizabeth to know that her father at least believed her. "And then did young William have to _breathe_ the life back into you?"

Elizabeth winced and glanced over at Will. He was completely rigid; his back was stiff and his eyes were wide. His chest rose and fell quickly, and he kept wiping his palms on his breeches. That made her wince more.

Governor Swann's countenance softened and he sighed. "William, do you love my daughter?"

Will's eyes widened even more, and Elizabeth rushed to his aid. "Father, please, don't ask him such a ques-"

"Yes."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, and she stared at him, but he defiantly gazed back at the Governor. "Yes, I do love her."

Governor Swann twitched slightly. "Will you be able to provide for her?"

"I'll try."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'll try."

The Governor turned to Elizabeth, and his eyes softened. "My dear, there are so many men inside-"

"-No!" she cried, rushing over to Will and grabbing his hand. "I will only have Will."

Will looked down at her, deep emotion running through his eyes. Elizabeth gazed back up at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Elizabeth." Her father's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Let me finish. You have only just turned sixteen. There are many men who you have not met yet, and maybe one of them is meant for you. How about you wait until you're eighteen to make your decision." When she opened her mouth to reply, he held up his hand. "If you give me two years, _without_ your little trips to the blacksmith, then I will let you marry William Turner."

Elizabeth turned back to Will, her eyes brimming with tears. Oh, what a horrible sacrifice! Two years of not being with him, and barely speaking with him!

Will seemed as distraught as she. "I think your Father is fair. You may find another man, who can securely provide for you. And maybe you'll fall in love with him. And if you do, don't regret it. Don't think about me. I'm just a blacksmith."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as anger welled up inside her. "You are NOT just a blacksmith, William Turner! And I am NOT going to fall in love with-"

He placed a hand on her lips. "But just know that I'll always be waiting for you. I'll always love you," he smiled and placed her hand over his heart. "It's always belonged to you."

She sniffed and turned back to her father. "I'll do it."

The Governor nodded. "And I'd like this to be a secret, so, William, please call her 'Miss Swann'." He then turned and went back to the party.

Elizabeth choked back a sob and looked at the ground. "Please don't call me that."

Will raised her chin so that she looked into his eyes. "It doesn't matter."

Her lip trembled as he caressed her cheek. "I love you, Will. Whatever happens, I'll always love you."

They shared a bittersweet kiss before Elizabeth pulled away and walked back up to the manor. "Goodbye, Will," she whispered.

He watched her leave and then turned and looked out at the dark water. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon, Miss Swann."

XXXWILLABETHXXX

"So. This is the path you've chosen, is it?" her father asked. Elizabeth turned away from Will to look at him. "After all, he is a blacksmith."

Elizabeth turned back to Will, who was looking down. "No," she said softly, smiling and pulling off his hat, "he's a pirate."

_Fin_

**A/N: I decided to re-post this because it was too cheesy beforehand and has the potential to be cute. Read and Review! And review PotC: FoY, too.**

**QuidditchGirl30 **


End file.
